Losing His Memories:Partial
by TheStormPrincess
Summary: What happens when the Varia drifted off to different islands after a dangerous mission? Apparently someone became so forgetful Read on. Crackfic.Warning for few swears. Well they are the Varia. No pairings just hints, more on friendships.


Hi Minna! My inspiration for this one shot is...believe it or not my homework. XD It was because of an idiomatic expression 'jog one's memory', it gave me plot bunnies. :) It was initially supposed to be dramatic but oh well.

Disclaimer: Meh...you're in the site called

Anyway read on and enjoy!

* * *

Fran woke up in an unfamiliar place, an island with no living being in sight, well at least within the range of Fran's sight. He stood up gently for his body aches with the wounds he got from the mission, his Varia jacket tattered and bloodied. He took it off and tore a small part of the jacket he then soaked it with sea water and proceeded to clean his wounds after doing so he tore a part of his jacket again only this time it's long enough to tie in his thighs and arms for more than one round. He felt his head, it felt weird but he ignored that fact and roamed around but still staying near the shore.

He roamed around searching for the other Varia officers hoping that at least one of them was also drifted in that island after the dangerous mission. Fran is a genius, he may be cheeky towards the other officers but he'd prefer to be with his annoying sempais than be left alone in an island without any sort of entertainment. He might not admit it but he acknowledges them as reliable people. Suddenly a loud and familiar voice signaled him that what he was just asking for has just come true.

"VOOOOOOIIII. STUPID PILOTS." Fran followed the source of the voice leading him to Squalo's whereabouts.

"Yo Taichou! I see you're also having a vacation." Fran who is now unnoticeably relieved, joked still maintaining his stoic expression and monotonous voice. Squalo turned around to see Fran waving at him.

"What happened to you —who cares. VOI. YOU BRAT WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?" Squalo who started out speaking calmly came into an abrupt stop before shouting at the top of his lungs again. Fran as a response just shrug and walked towards the silver haired man.

"I know how to get to the shore, Taichou." Fran said.

"Show the way Fran." Squalo said. Fran lead the way to the shore while Squalo followed. When they arrived there was a short moment of silence between the two(wao,that's new).

"Maybe you should shout again…since you're voice is louder than a megaphone bet that would notify Luss and the others." Fran said breaking the silence.

"Brat, maybe you should use your abilities to get us out of this island or notify the others." Squalo said sarcastically.

"I don't even go out of my room or the sofa unless I'm getting food and you expect me to build a raft or get woods to start fire?" Fran rhetorically said as he roll his eyes earning him a glare and confused looked from commander shark.

"VOI STUPID BRAT ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME? YOU'RE A F*CKING ILLUSIONIST DAMMIT." Squalo shouted at the top of his lungs suddenly a gun shot was heard and an orange flame from a nearby island shot upward was seen at the same time.

"…..Oh yeah,I forgot I am an illusionist." Fran said hitting his palm with his fist. Squalo stared in disbelief and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"WHO FORGETS THAT THEY'RE AN ILLUSIONIST? …I thought Illusionist have strong minds? Argh we don't have time for this let's go to where that orange flame was shot from earlier I'm sure it's the boss." Squalo said sighing between his sentences.

"Ah but you forgot that my illusions doesn't take physical form without Verde's device and so we can't really use it to get away from this island and I can't properly used it right now my head feels a bit weird and I'm wounded. Illsuionists can't tolerate phy-Fran explained.

"We'll use Alo." Squalo cut him off sighing in defeat as he open his box weapon, a huge shark emerged from it. Squalo and Fran rode Alo to the opposite island where they saw the flames of wrath. When they arrived it was just in time that Xanxus and Lussuria emerged from the forest.

"Kyaaa…I miss you Squa-chan and Fran-chan." Lussuria squealed and ran towards the two with arms wide open Squalo immediately lift his sword in front of his causing Lussuria to pause for a short time before going to hug Fran.

"That's a bit unfair Taichou why are you only protecting yourself." Fran complained. Squalo just smirked in return.

"What are you saying Fran-chan?...Eh? What happened to th—"

"Trash."

"which one of them?" Fran interrupted.

"the woman."

"That's vague, boss." Fran said. Xanxus smirked.

"VOI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IMPLYING HERE FRAN?! AND WHY ARE YOU EXCLUDING YOURSELF?" Squalo yelled flailing his sword all around.

"Shark-Trash." Xanxus said exasperated at the loud volume of Squalo's voice. " Arrange this."

"Boss accidentally shot his ear piece and mine was lost." Lussuria explained.

"I've notified the HQ they should be arriving before this day ends"Squalo said.

"Mou we're stuck here until then.I'm so bored." Lussuria said shaking his behind while lifting his pinky finger in the air.

"For now let's get food and make a fire. Lussuria go get food. I'll get wood and stones." Squalo commanded and was about to leave but was stopped on his tracks.

"What do I do, taichou?" Fran asked.

"Voi I don't know chew Boss' ears." And with that cue Xanxus' glare at Fran.

"Nah. I'm gonna go find mermaids."Fran said excusing himself as he walk away. Lussuria giggled, Squalo smirked and Xanxus stayed neutral.

Fran was walking on the beach just taking in the view of the crashing waves and the sun setting ,catching crabs from time to time when he sees one and putting it on his tattered and torn varia coat. He stopped on his tracks when he saw something with an eye, it was hard to identify for the half part of it,probably more, was buried under the sand. He paced towards it and lifted it from the ground revealing the whole thing. It was some sort of a hat. A frog hat to be exact. Looking closely he sees several places of it were sewn some parts were a bit sewn carelessly. He gripped his head tighter before letting out a scream.

Xanxus who was not very far from his location decided to check it out since it was not everyday that he'd hear his oh so monotonous mist officer scream. He saw the now silent Fran sitting on the ground clutching his head and a familiar frog hat beside him. As he walk closer he hears him mumble some things.

"Prince….My…Prin…..Arghhhhh I can't remember."

"What happened trash?" Xanxus asked a bit worried but as we all know Xanxus is not soft enough to let anyone know he cares, he doesn't even care enough to show it.

"Boss? Uh…There's something about the hat. There's someone….someone I can't remember. I can't remember it…..all that I remember is there's someone I used to call Prince." Fran who is slightly coming back to his monotone voice explained. Xanxus didn't say a word, he scrutinized Fran and gestured to Fran to follow him and bring the hat.

"VOI WE'RE BACK" Squalo was carrying a few logs and some huge banana leaves. Walking beside him was Lussuria who was carrying different kinds of fruits and a few fishes. Xanxus stood up and met them halfway. From their reactions Fran figured that Xanxus told them something shocking and probably something he must not know or about him since Squalo was glancing at him from time to time. Lussuria was dismissed first he sat beside Fran after putting the fruits and fish he had taken from Squalo earlier.

"That's an interesting hat…quite unique I'll say. Where'd you found it?" Lussuria asked Fran.

"Well found it on the shore almost buried in the sand so I took it to have a look." Fran explained. Lussuria 'mmed in understanding.

"I was told that this hat was oddly familiar to you, am I right?" Lussuria asked loud enough that Squalo walked to them and Xanxus sat far behind them but still within earshot.

"Yeah. For some reason this reminds me of someone I used to call prince" Fran answered.

"Fran, do you remember all the Varia officers?" Squalo asked pinching the bridge of his nose. He can't afford to have one of his officers have a partial amnesia especially now that they still have their two members missing in action. Fran nodded. "Name them aside from those who are here.

"Well there's Levi aside from everyone here." Fran said. Squalo sighed in frustration and sat on the other side of Fran.

"Well Fran what else do you remember about this certain someone?" Lussuria asked.

"Do you know the feeling of having forgotten the taste of something but knowing what your impression on it before? Because there's something telling me about weird sound. I'm thinking that it's someone I looked up to well I certainly don't call my father a fake prince wait, fake prince?" Fran suddenly mumbled out of realization." Anyway, I don't call my father fake prince. I call one pineapple fairy, idiot long haired commander, the boss and a Mohawk dancing queen." Fran finished. Squalo was about to shout for the nickname given to him but decided against it since he found Lussuria's nickname funny.

"Brat you have partial amnesia, you forgot ab-" Squalo was cut off.

"ANYWAY what feelings does remembering a certain prince gives you?" Lussuria said giggling.

"I know that, Squalo-taichou. ….Well there's a lot actually I feel like face palming, skewering someone, irritating and having more desire to be more sarcastic but there's also a feeling of happiness, importance and being comfortable." Fran said. "For the record I'm not into guys…in case you're having suspicions." Fran interrupted and Lussuria squealed an 'I knew it' while Squalo grimaced at the high pitched voice.

"Voi Lussuria just get to the point and stop fangirling just tell him abou-" Squalo said but was cut off again, this time it was because of a huge sting ray emerging from the forest with a blonde standing on top, a brunette sprawled on its back, from the looks of it he was unconscious and wounded.

"Ushishishi"

"Sht! How could I forget?!" Fran slammed his fist on his palm in the sudden realization and quickly putting on the frog hat. Lussuria giggled while Squalo smirked. Xanxus who dozed off opened his eyes to see his officers.

"Forget what froggy?" The blonde jumped off from the back of sting ray and so did Levi.

"Voi what took you so long Bel? If you had been few minutes earlier you would have known." Squalo announced amusedly.

"It took me about 1 minute to wait for Levi to wake up until I decided to prettify him with my knives. And know what?" Bel said grin plastered widely on his face.

"So his wounds came from his ally than his enemies. Why isn't it surprising? Oh well it's the Varia after all." Fran said monotonously deliberately setting the conversation astray.

"Well Fran here for-" Lussuria was cut off.

"I HAd a delusion that Ariel saved me and sang 'Part of Your world'. Things like delusions happen more often to illusionists than to those who are not" Fran said obviously a lie.

"I'm sure that's what happens." Bel said dismissively, oddly enough he didn't asked further and no knives. A submarine emerged from the ground and set itself on close to the shore.

"Well what's the point of asking if you knew?" Fran said. Lussuria and Squalo's eyes widen. Xanxus who was no interested again directed his attention to his officer and Levi was now sitting up.

"Ushishishi…you admitting your feelings for me." Bel said loud enough for everyone to hear after he jumped on top of the submarine. When Bel entered the submarine everyone laughed even Xanxus. Well who wouldn't Fran's reaction was just too funny, he was left speechless and dumbstruck.

"For the record I. Am. Not. Gay. For. Him. Especially not to him." Fran said monotonously but firmly.

"HAHA sigh" Squalo finally stopped laughing. "How did you know that he knew?"

"He didn't question further and didn't throw any knives despite my obvious lie which he usually does."

"Well how did you know the brat was just tired after the mission?" Xanxus asked. Everyone diverted their attention at Xanxus even Fran was taken aback at first since Xanxus being Xanxus usually is not interested in things.

"Well he have this conceited look in his face like he knows something." Fran said.

"PEASANTS….ARE WE GOING TO LEAVE OR ARE WE GOING TO LEAVE?" Bel shouted from the submarine. With that the Varia paced towards the submarine.

Inside they found Bel sitting comfortably in one of the arm chair his feet hanging to the side of the arm chair.

"Senpai just to be clear I am not gay for you." Fran said as he walk pass by Bel and sat on another arm chair.

"Ushishis who said that you were? What did you think I meant Froggy?" Bel snickered. " I was talking about you looking up to the prince. Sorry froggy, I don't swing that way." Bel mockingly. Once again the Varia officer laughed except for Fran.

"You're one hell of a senpai." Fran said out loud but monotonous.

"Ushishishi I've always been, frog princess."Bel teased smirking.

"I hate you." Fran mumbled to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"I love you too, froggy. Ushishishi."

* * *

Ok I know I have a story to update hehe I'll work on it immediately after internet is fixed,I'm posting this from a computer shop if you're wondering. XD Anyway if you want more Varia stories please check out 'Unexpectedly You're Mine But What If?' if you have the time. /shot for shameless plug.

Please lend me a bit of your time and tell me what you think about this one by reviewing.:D

CiaoCiao! See you again desu!


End file.
